The Phantom Symbiote
by Theradus
Summary: Spider-Man meets Clark Kent in this Action-Thriller!!!


Spider-Man meets CLARK KENT??? In The PHANTOM SYMBIOTE  
  
The crisis came as a shock to everyone. including Peter parker. He had thought bringing his Fiancé here would let them catch their breath. Spider- Man's needs interfered once more.  
  
Symbiotes crawled out of manholes and terrorized the small town, infesting anyone who came in their path. The trails of pink and red they left behind gave a horrible stench which would remind people of the sewage. They slithered through the town, smashed cars with their hardened fists, shattered display windows by throwing balls of goo, which they produced from their mouth, and did anything they were capable of to strike fear into the hearts of the innocent. The presumed leader-a gigantic symbiote, more slimy (and stinky)than the others-slided towards Talon, smallvilles renowned café. The other, smaller symbiotes followed. He-or it-pulled the front door right off its hinges and with unprecedented ease, crushed it into a round ball. The screeching sound of the door being abused sounded through the café. "Play Ball." he said in a croaking voice as he threw the ball of metal carelessly behind. The smaller ones, amazingly, obeyed. One of the smallest symbiote caught the ball in mid-air and started to throw it at the surrounding cars, which creaked under the immense pressure. The symbiotes followed and caused mayhem that even the Hulk would have been envious of. Satisfied, the leader dragged himself into the café, with what looked like a sneer on his face.  
  
The brightly lit café seemed more empty than ever before. Business was rather bad since the symbiote crisis. A few loyal customers sat at the couch, chatting, enjoying their coffee latte and listening intently to the radio. Lana, the owner of the café, was cleaning the tables with a sanitized cloth, deep in thought. Whatever it was she was thinking about, she seemed too absorbed to actually realize what the radio reporter was saying. "People of Smallville had better be careful as those symbiotes seem to be on strike again." The moment the word "symbiote" was mentioned, everyone stopped talking and focused on the radio, except Lana, who was still in a world of her own. "Whoa! These symbiotes are vicious! They are covering an old folk of Smallville with that vile acid-glue they are secreting. Hey! Where'd that old man go? Something just flashed by people. I swear! Oh nevermind. maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me. The symbiotes have sunddenly lost their interest of terrorizing the town. WHA! They're going towards TALON!" At the sound of "Talon", hell broke loose.  
  
Everyone ran out of Talon through the back door, flinging their cups away carelessly in the process. Shards of sharp glass flew everywhere as Lana finally got aware of what was happening. The symbiotes were here. As she ushered everyone else out, fear grew in her heart and tempted her to just rush out (which of course, would have gotten all of them killed). As the last few of them lined out, an acute screeching noise made itself audible. and a hulking figure loomed over them. Stretching his elastic sub- solid hand, the symbiote leader grabbed the two other customers and broke their necks, as though he were breaking twigs. Lana screamed as she saw the two suddenly loss their life. Shaken as she was, the small-sized girl managed to draw her Anti-Symbiote Spray, which Lex Luthor had developed to help fight against the invasion. On other occasions, the spray had helped Lana fight off smaller symbiotes. She had seen many symbiotes since the crisis but none were as big as the one that had just taken two lives.  
  
The hulking symbiote lumbered towards Lana and dropped the lifeless bodies onto the cold floor. Lana attempted to trigger the spray-a second too late. The monstrosity extended the same sub-solid hand and grabbed Lana at the scruff of the neck, and in the same split second knocked the spray from her hand. The spray rolled a few meters away as he pulled his catch back in. "Tell Grawg where Clark Kent is." The symbiote demanded. "And Grawg will let girl live." Lana tried to pry the hands of Grawg open, only to cause herself more pain. She knew her end too would be near if she did not tell Grawg.  
  
Lana had no intention whatsoever of telling Grawg where Clark was. Because according to Clark, he was at home with his family, and giving Grawg that piece of information would not only put Clark's life on the line, but his family's too. But she had no choice. "I'll. T. Tell," She managed the words as she felt the pressure on her neck increase. "GOOD!" Grawg announced happily and released his grip on Lana's neck. Lana felt guilt of her betrayal gradually building. and she tried her best to delay the situation. "Now. where is he?" Grawg said in a menacing voice. "Why do you need to know anyway?" Lana reasoned. Grawg did not seem angry. In fact he looked happy that someone finally asked the question. "Grawg wants to bring him to Phant-Om Sym-Bi-Ote" he replyed. "Why does the. Phant-Om. Sym-Bi-Ote need him?" Lana retorted. This time Grawg grew impatient. "Girl does not need to know!" Grawg suddenly shouted. Lana knew she could delay this no more. but that was when she saw a figure in red and blue swing in through the window and land on a table. 


End file.
